Detrás de cámaras
by xXHoly QueenXx
Summary: Vongola, Millefiore, Cavallone. Todo es parte de la imaginación del aclamado director Renato Sinclair. Obviamente dicha producción tendría lo mejor de lo mejor, ¿Por qué hay tanta tensión entre sus actores? ¿Qué diablos con el actor que interpretaba a Tsunayoshi?


**Re-make**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece**

 **Gracias por leer :)**

* * *

 **::Prólogo::**

Los alrededores del estudio se encontraban abarrotados de gente que esperaba poder ver a alguno de los actores que darían vida a la nueva serie producida por el aclamado director Renato Sinclair.

No era para menos, la serie había sido anunciada dos años atrás y la financiación que esta tendría tenía muchísimos ceros, tantos que otros directores se habían quejado por el favoritismo que la productora parecía tener con el director italiano.

Finalmente, ese día, la grabación de la serie comenzaría.

Dentro del estudio no había nadie. Todos estaban reunidos en un salón para eventos especiales que había sido rentado por los representantes de la cadena televisa, todos aquellos que serían parte de la serie estaban ahí, ya fueran aquellos que controlaban las cámaras, los encargados de audio o el mismo director de esta.

Pero de entre todos ellos, como siempre, destacaban los actores.

Nadie podía creer quienes eran, definitivamente ninguno de ellos estaba relacionado con el mundo de la actuación. Por ejemplo, en una de las esquinas podías ver a un trío platicando amenamente, entre ellos se encontraba Luka Lemini, el chico interpretaría a Gokudera Hayato y era un reconocido pianista considerado como un prodigio, pues a sus 10 años de edad ya podía interpretar la gran obre de Gaspard de la nuit _: Trios Poèmes pour Piano d'après Aloysius Bertrand_ sin mayor problema. El chico además era aclamado por varias jóvenes como uno de los muchachos más guapos del mundo, era pelirrojo y poseía unos raros ojos gris pálido que, según el pianista, había heredado de parte de su abuela paterna.

El otro chico era Yamin Maro, quien interpretaría a Yamamoto Takeshi, era uno de los favoritos del béisbol para la nueva temporada, quien jugaría en la liga juvenil a nivel internacional como jugador del equipo japonés. El chico también era apuesto además de ser muy alto para la edad que tenía, tenía la piel ligeramente achocolatada y sus ojos eran de un verde tan exótico que se nivelaban con los de Luka, además del cabello negro azabache que tenía y contrastaba a la perfección con estos.

Y la única chica del trío era Sunare Kamiko, quien daría vida a Sasagawa Kyoko. Una preciosa chica de cabello y ojos negros que se había vuelta famosa en las redes sociales por su constante participación en campañas para el rescate de perros y gatos callejeros por igual.

-Es un proyecto interesante. – Dijo Luka, sonriéndole levemente a los otros dos, quienes le escuchaban atentos. – No he leído todo el guión, pero mi hermana dice que es una trama muy buena. Y que la interacción entre personajes es bastante divertida.

-Yo escuché lo mismo. – Dijo Maro. – Por cierto, ¿No tenías una gira de fin de año que iniciaba mañana?

Luka torció los labios. – Estoy harto de las giras, últimamente están llenas de muchachas con las hormonas muy alborotadas que en lugar de escuchar el piano van a verme vestido en smoking. – Dijo, soltando una leve carcajada al final.

-Debe ser molesto. – Dijo el beisbolista dándole un ligero codazo en las costillas.

-Aún así, escuché que es la temporada más productiva, ¿No es así, Lemini-san? – Preguntó Kamiko.

Luka asintió. – Por la demanda de los conciertos en estas fechas tengo que hacer la misma presentación hasta seis veces, ¡El mismo día! Esto es un gran descanso. – Dijo examinando el set de nueva cuenta con la mirada. – Además, no puedo esperar ver a mi mejor amigo. El señor Renato prometió que estaría entre el elenco.

-Debe ser genial tener a alguien que conoces entre nosotros, digo, alguien que no sea tu familia. – Dijo la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros. – Yo estoy a punto de darme un tiro, me fastidia que mi hermano me siga a todos lados.

-A mi me da igual. – Confesó con simpleza el beisbolista. – Casi no lo veo, siempre está con mi primo y su esposa así que es una especie de reunión familiar.

-Me preguntó quién interpretara al décimo. – Oyeron que decía alguien cerca de ellos, consiguiendo atraer la atención de los tres adolescentes. – Todo el reparto está aquí, excepto el suyo.

Quien había hablado había sido un rubio con un corte de cabello estilo militar con cabello rubio platinado y ojos de color verde-avellana. Era Dino Conte, quien interpretaría a Dino Cavallone. Kamiko recordó que su hermano le había dicho cuando entraron al salón que el rubio era un Jockey* de carreras de caballos lisas que había sido reconocido por ganar sus últimas doce carreras quedando, sin lugar a duda, en primer lugar.

También había un chico, Hinári Ryouma el que actuaría como Hibari Kyoya. Se sabía que era el primo del reconocido detective Armando Fiore, el cual también se encontraba ahí y le daría vida a Alaude. Hinári también era el hermano menor del dueño de la gran productora de té "Ragg's", Hinári Fujita, actor de Fong. Lo poco más que sabían del chico es que era un gran nerd, de esos que se aprendían los libros de memoria al derecho y al revés. Poseía cabello azabache lo suficientemente largo para que le sumara unos cinco centímetros a su altura y ojos color miel.

Por otro lado, estaba Rosello Morán, quien daría vida a Rokudo Mukuro, quien, según los chismes de revista, añoraba ser una gran ilusionista, y de acuerdo con el muchacho ser ilusionista era muy diferente a ser un mago. Era el hermano menor del gran mago Damon Morán, a quien se le había dado el papel de Daemon Spade. Los tres conversaban mientras comían de los aperitivos que los empleados del director se encontraban repartiendo.

-Yo digo que Renato creo los personajes basándose en nosotros. – Dijo alguien al otro lado, llamando la atención del trío de nueva cuenta. Esa voz, era una que Luka había estado rezando por no tener que volver a escuchar en su vida, pero ahí estaba en toda su gloria Idian Montisco, el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo y a quien se le había convocado para ser Primo Vongoal. – No me sorprendería, después de todo si se dan cuenta cada personaje se parece a su intérprete.

Luka frunció los labios con molestia y decidió darle la espalda al joven.

Idian Montisco era una de las personas que Luka esperaba jamás tener que volver a ver en su vida, pero como bien había dicho el rubio parecía que todos los conocidos y los conocidos de los conocidos de Renato estaban reunidos ahí.

A simple vista Idian parecía ser un joven simpático en sus 25 años, pero Luka conocía su verdadera personalidad y ver al muchacho le provocaba náuseas. Era un muchacho apuesto, muy guapo a decir verdad. De acuerdo con las revistas juveniles su cabello rubio avellana despeinado le daba un toque sexy, y sus ojos, de color gris igual que los de su hermano menor eran "gemas únicas" que ponían a cualquier dama a soñar. Y aunque los ojos de Luka eran del mismo color, agradecía que los del rubio fuesen un gris plomo. Cabe mencionar, que el chico había estado en la portada de revistas reconocidas varias veces.

-No me sorprendería. – Concordó con el rubio Xanxus Savante, primo del mismo. Al que se le había otorgado el papel de Xanxus di Vongola.

A lado de Idian se encontraba Gennaro Lemini, su hermano mayor. Sabía, por opinión de la gente y comentarios de su madre, que él y Gennaro podrían haber sido gemelos si Gennaro no hubiese nacido 7 años antes y hubiesen tenido el mismo color de cabello y ojos, ya que Gennnaro tenía cabello castaño claro y ojos del mismo color. Su hermano interpretaría a G.

También estaba ahí Sanama Kyo, el tío más joven que tenía Kamiko. Y quien tenía gran parecido con el hermano mayor de esta, excepto que entre ellos se notaba bastante bien quien era mayor. El… chavo, interpretaría a Knuckle.

Por otro lado, estaba sorprendido de que Idian notara algo que él no, así que de inmediato había sacado el guión con el reparto que les había entregado Renato dos semanas atrás para que, en caso de que tuviesen conflictos con algún otro actor, lo olvidaran porqué "Él no estaría aguantando berrinches"

Leyó el reparto cuidadosamente, intentado ubicar la parte donde vendría el décimo Vongola. Su hermana, Beane, interpretaría a Bianchi quien era la hermana de su personaje. El hermano de Maro, Yamin Akahiko interpretaría a Asari Ugetsu, su primo, Carlo Martini, interpretaría a Colonello y la esposa de este, Laraina Micharín, a Lal Mirch.

También encontró que, Haruko Mirrodilla interpretaría a Haru Miura. Ante esto arqueo las cejas, lo único por lo que era conocida dicha chica era por ser un prodigio académico en su distrito, además de que era una chica sin gracia alguna. Consideraba que la chica no encajaría con el personaje, después de todo eran polos totalmente opuestos, era simple, parecida completamente a todas las demás muchachas japonés a diferencia de Kamiko, quien si bien tenía los rasgos tradicionales de los japoneses tenía un rostro más agraciado que el resto. Yi jie, por otro lado, era una chica de nacionalidad china que se había vuelto famosa en Instagram por lo tierna que era, siendo mejor conocida como "Dōngfāng zuì wēnróu de nǚhái"* Y ella, andando siempre muy apresurada, encajaría a la perfección con el personaje de I-pin de 10 años en el futuro. Sabía gracias a Renato que Yi jie era hija de Fujita Hinári y sobrina de Ryouma, y que junto con Fujita estaba intentando lanzar una nueva cadena de Ramen y así poder finalmente conseguir la nacionalidad japonesa junto con su pequeña hermana y su padre por la que habían estado luchando.

La hermana menor de Yi jie no era nada linda, en el aspecto físico. Tenía una cabeza más grande que el promedio de la población china. Su nombre era Yan Yan, y si bien compartía el cabello azabache con su familia sus ojos eran tan rasgados que estaba seguro nadie podría decir de qué color eran los ojos de la niña. Pero si le preguntabas a Luka, te diría que era la niña más dulce que jamás había conocido.

El novio de Yi Jie, un italiano llamado Lawrence Brobben conocido por su debut como modelo un par de meses atrás, también estaba en el elenco. El daría vida a Lambo de 15 años, mientras que su hermano menor, Liugi Brobben sería quien interpretaría a Lambo de 5 años. El hermano gemelo de Lawerence, Leonardo Brobben sería quien le daría vida a Lampo, y su hermano mayor, Leonzio Brobben, sería quien daría vida al Lambo de 25 años. Dichos hermanos compartían el mismo color de cabello y de ojos, siendo su cabello azabache y sus ojos tan verdes como una esmeralda.

Sunare Ryo sería quien daría vida a Sasagawa Ryohei, y era igual a su tío. Con ojos negros y cabello castaños claro. Luka recordaba haber leído del chico en el periódico, pues al parecer apenas empezaba su carrera como boxeador y se esperaba mucho de él, pues en las ligas junior jamás había perdido una pelea.

La sobrina de Damon Morán también estaba ahí, era una chica muy delgada y tímida, se había refugiado prácticamente debajo de la gabardina de su primo desde que había entrado al salón. La chica interpretaría a Dokuro Chrome, y según lo que decían lo que habían alcanzado a verla tenía un largo cabello rubio y profundos ojos avellanas. Con ella venía otro de los sobrinos de los hermanos que tendría a lo mucho diez años y quien, según había escuchado Luka, sería quien haría la voz de Mammon. Varios actores más estaban enlistados en el reparto, pero ninguno otro al que Luka reconociera, así que en lugar de intentar reconocerlos se fue a la última hoja del cuadernillo examinando la lista de reojo hasta que encontró al décimo Vongola, este efectivamente estaba vacío, al igual que el de Reborn. Luka frunció el ceño.

-Su atención por favor. – Luka al igual que todos los demás alzó la vista en dirección al escenario improvisado al fina del salón, donde el afamado director Renato Sinclair les pedía que voltearan a verlo. – Me alegra que hayan venido. Aunque no hubiesen tenido otra opción. Algunos de los presentes rieron nerviosamente antes de callarse y cederle la palabra de nuevo al hombre. – Como ya saben, esta es la gala con la que inauguraremos la grabación de la serie, espero que todos estén disfrutando de la comida y la convivencia. – Dijo sonriendo ladinamente y mirándolo fijamente a él, hijo de puta. – La serie está programada para durar un poco más de dos años, esperemos que la grabación dure un poco menos para que no tengamos que cambiar a la mitad de actores, ¿Verdad? Después de todo ustedes siguen envejeciendo. Estoy feliz de trabajar con ustedes, demos lo mejor de nosotros. Los meseros comenzaron a repartir una copa con vino tinto a todos los presentes, Luka vio a Maro torcer la boca. Al japonés no le gustaba el alcohol.

-¡Renato-sama! – Exclamó Kamiko, sorprendiendo a ambos chicos.

-¿Si? ¿Kamiko-chan?

-¿Quién será el décimo Vongola? – A Luka no le gusto la amplia sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro del director.

-¡El mayor de mi hijo, por supuesto!

Todos se quedaron en silencio, algunos ni siquiera sabían que Renato tenía… hijos. No se habían enterado de su matrimonio ni de que tuviese aunque fuese una relación abierta.

-Y Reborn será un lindo robot. – Afirmó, resolviendo la otra duda de los presentes. – Aunque ahora no estoy seguro de donde estén mis dos demo-

-¡Ya llegó por quienes lloraban!

Todos los actores voltearon a ver a la entrada del salón.

Habían dos chicos ahí, el menor de los dos se veía avergonzado por la entrada que había hecho el mayor, sonrojándose cuando todos empezaron a examinarlo con la mirada. Era un chico lindo de al menos 10 años de edad con el cabello rubio cenizo y los ojos color miel quien vestía elegantemente.

-Lo siento, papà. – Dijo el niño. – No pude hacer que visitera de traje. El chico que tenía a lado sonrió ampliamente con burla. A diferencia del pequeño niño que se veía sumamente adorable, el chico vestía como todo un delincuente juvenil. Su camisa era holgada y tenía una calavera grafiteada en ella, no tenía mangas y esto permitía ver los tatuajes que tenía en ambos brazos. Sus pantalones también eran holgados y tenían una cadena colgando desde su cintura hasta su bolsillo, los vans que calzaba estaban viejos y amenazaban con romperse en cualquier momento. Tenía varias perforaciones, pero las que alcanzaban a verse eran la que tenía en la ceja, en la nariz y en su labio inferior, además de ese pequeño trozo plateado que sobresalía de su indomable cabello azabache. Sus ojos, firmemente delineados, parecían querer atravesar el alma de Luka, ojos color gris con tonalidad plomo.

-Hola, Luka. – Le saludo este sonriente y alzando dos dedos haciendo una V de victoria.

Luka suspiró, el andrajoso en la puerta era su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo quería el Señor Renato que su hijo, Tiziano Sinclair, hiciera el papel del décimo? Luka conocía a su mejor amigo, y sabía que era casi imposible que el chico pudiese interpretar a Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

*La chica más tierna del Oriente.


End file.
